Come Back To Me
by minty.FRESHHH
Summary: Part I&II updated She was going to leave on that train, and I would probably never see her. These were the most amazing ten minutes of my life. No, for the both of us. Asucaga
1. Chapter 1

**So far, everything I've written are one-shots including this one. I'm curious on how I'd do with a chapter story. Though I have to think of a good plot and story first. As for now, please read and review. Thanks. EDIT: I've edited this chapter a bit. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.**

--------------------------

**Come Back To Me**

I remember that particular day. That day when she boarded that train…

---------------------------

_Friday, 3:00pm_

This was the day she was going to leave. She would board that train and I would probably never see her again. She had to move to another city today. To think I would never get to see her. I remembered those countless minutes I spent waiting for the exact time the train would leave. However, no, I was not at the train station to bid my goodbyes. Instead, I was sitting in my bedroom, looking out the window. I was being a coward, afraid to even think of her. I glanced at my watch as another frown seemed to form across my lips. Ten more minutes until that train took off. Little did I know that the next ten minutes would be the most amazing ten minutes of my life.

_3:01pm_

I let myself drop towards my bed as it let out a soft 'thump'. I forced myself to look straight at the ceiling in order to keep myself calm. I looked at all the different things in the room. Including a calendar hung on my wall which had a picture of two doves flying away. There was quote underneath. It said: "If you love something, let it go. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you." My concentration on the quotation lasted for a few seconds before my gaze drifted towards a picture frame that was placed on my bedside table. My emerald orbs seemed to be focused on it as I simply blinked. Slowly, I sat upright and took the frame from its original place. As I laid eyes on who was in the picture, my gaze immediately dropped. That sunshine in her golden eyes, and that blonde hair. It was _her_.

_3:02pm_

My expression fell when I held the picture. I had my grip on it so tightly it almost ripped apart. However, before it could happen, I received a phone call. I felt something in my pocket vibrate. I suddenly blinked and shoved a hand inside to grab the cell phone. I flipped it open, and held it against my ear. "Hello?" Who was on the other line? I didn't expect it myself. "You aren't going are you?", the voice inquired. "N-No." I muttered. "Don't miss this chance.", the voice on the other line stated. "Kira, I—" Then the phone clicked and the conversation was over. I smirked and realized that Kira had called Cagalli earlier on. But he gave me a nudge and got me going. I had to do this. If not for me, for her.

_3:03pm_

Gradually, my eyes seemed to brighten up a bit. I rushed towards my closet to bring out my jacket. I took it and took a few steps towards the front door but my hand suddenly stopped right above the doorknob. Was I going to do this? The day before, I told myself not to, and I would not. I bit my bottom lip and rubbed my neck callously. _I have to._ I thought. Then, I grabbed my house keys and walked out of the door. I had seven minutes left. In my mind, that was just enough time to make it, even if I had to go there myself. It didn't matter any other way. As long as I got to see her face, it was all worth it.

_3:04pm_

I eagerly rushed out of my apartment and walked down the sidewalk. My shoes tapped against the pavement as I rushed to the direction of the train station. Luckily, it was not too far from my apartment. I could probably make it in five minutes if I hurried. As I walked, I thought about her. I thought and pictured everything I liked about her. In fact, I liked everything about her. From her blonde locks down to her toes, I liked everything about her including her fiery personality. A small smile crossed my lips as I turned and crossed the street. Perhaps I was taking the right turn, and I was making something out of this disaster.

_3:05pm_

She was amazing. She never really kept her hair in any sort of fashion, but her blonde hair was simply put down, and that made her look beautiful. Her eyes were in a deep shade of amber, sparkling like golden orbs. They were captivating. She would look at you and you would never want to look away. Of course, she would stare at you as if you were an idiot, however, it was just the way he liked it. Oh, how could I forget? Her smile, it was just so perfect. Her smile resembled sunshine. As I thought of this, I couldn't help but smile to myself. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I believed no other girl could beat her, or come close to her. In my world, she was my sunshine. She was unlike any other.

_3:06pm_

I turned around, and was about to cross the street. However, the red light that suddenly flashed stopped me. I stood still, flashing glances at the stoplight every five seconds that passed by. The clock was ticking, and I barely had any time left. I breathed in deeply, hoping I could make it in time. Sighing, I turned my head and looked over my shoulder. There, I saw a girl who has short blonde hair. I blinked then my eyes widened. Realization dawned on me, and a single bit of hope rested on my shoulders. Could it be? Ignoring the stoplight, I walked past the crowds and stood behind her, hoping that when she turned around, it was going to be her. To see her faec was my greatest desire. "Excuse me." Before I could catch a glimpse of her face, she touched my arm and suddenly my hopes fell. Just by the touch, I knew it wasn't. The touch was different. Her touch would immediately bring warmth into you. This other girl however, did not give me that sensation. "I-I'm sorry." A little hesitant, my hopes fell, and I continued on with my race against love and time. I walked away and saw the light flash green. I let out a breath and crossed the street. It was all up to me.

_3:07pm_

I looked left and right, wondering where the station was. Then there I saw it. It was up ahead, just a few more steps and I could find her, and probably talk with her. I ran and ran as fast as I could go. I ignored all the glances people shot at me as I accidentally bumped into them. I certainly had no time to waste. Of course, I was doing this for her. And me. It was my only chance. I didn't want to believe it, but it truly was. "Just a little more… Please, hold on until I get there.", I mumbled. I was filled with doubt, fear, and longing. I wanted her so bad, but I couldn't just be ignorant of her feelings. Would she be more than glad to see me? Or would she refuse to even look at me in the eye? The thought of her reaction probably frightened me a little. I was completely uncertain, but I held onto my beliefs, and followed my heart. Right now, it was saying: "Go to her." As it said it, I simply followed.

_3:08pm_

I dodged a few bystanders and attempted to cross the road to the other side where the train station was. However, I was stopped once again by a red light. I cursed under my breath as I glanced at my watch. Two minutes left. Then, I glanced back at the road. It was my only chance after all. Time was ticking. Time did not wait for anyone, which I truly disliked. At that moment, time was my enemy, and it was pushing me aside. So, I did the unthinkable. In a flash, I rushed to the other side. Despite the traffic, the cars, and the warning people gave me, I sped across the street with only her on my mind. With that kind of mindset, nothing else in the world mattered. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring the possibility of danger. It was all like a blur, I did not understand it, but I made it safely to the other side. People gave me looks of wonder, confusion, and doubt, but those faces didn't matter to me. Without a question or a second thought, I ran.

_3:09pm_

I was finally there at the train station. I looked around hesitantly, with each passing moment, I felt a little more nervous. Where was she? "Hey!" I turned around, to see my best friend. Beside him was his girlfriend, a pink haired woman with a lovely voice and personality. I walked over to him and tried my best to give a smile. "Where is she?" Kira blinked. "She just got on the train." My eyes widened and without a second to think of a reply, I ran towards the train, hoping to find that one fiery blonde. The countdown began, and the train was about to leave. "A-Athrun?" I heard a voice coming from the train. It was her. "Cagalli." I walked up to her. I could see a few tears in her eyes. However, it was obvious she tried to hide it. I stared at her for a while, thinking how cute it was. But instead, later, I saw a fist near my face. "Quit staring like an idiot." I chuckled. It was a typical answer. "Athrun. You can't stop me from going!" I nodded. "I know. But.." I heard the announcement that mentioned that the train would be leaving at any time. I balled up my fist and tugged her by the arm just enough so that her face was close to mine. Slowly, I planted a small kiss on her pale lips. It felt like heaven, though I knew it wouldn't last long. So, I let go. "Come back to me." I said to her. Those were the last words they shared before the train doors closed.

_3:10pm_

I watched, and stood there as I saw that train leave. It was a hard thing to watch, seeing her simply fade away before my eyes, but it was for the best. Deep inside, I had a little hunch she would be back. Perhaps not too soon, but someday. And that was actually good enough for me. Before however, I could have sworn I caught a glimpse of that pink shade on her cheeks. I even saw her tap her lips quite a bit after the little kiss. Then, Kira came up to me and raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you stop her?" I hid a little grin, thinking of how simple-minded I was. Of course, the answer was simple. "If you love something, let it go. If it was meant to be, it will come back to you." I said.

_End._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here! I edited this part to make it in Cagalli's POV when the train incident happened. Not sure if it's too angsty for Cagalli, but I was in the mood. Sorry, folks. **

**And I made a few alterations to the first chapter too. Well, apparently, I'll have to make a third chapter now, a new and improved version of the Athrun + Cagalli POV. So, enjoy, and continue reading.**

**---------------------------**

I never understood why I left. I felt so stupid.

**---------------------------**

_Friday, 3:00pm_

Well, today was the day I would leave this town. I would be gone for quite some time, but not forever, or so I told myself. I stared at the bags by my door and felt my face give a sour expression. I was so confused and irritated, that I had no idea how to go about this. So by a habitual doing, I gave out a long and loud sigh and buried my face into the velvet lined pillows. I couldn't understand what made me decide to leave. Why the hell was I leaving? Frankly, I didn't know the answer to that. Slowly, I titled over to my side, and my eyes traveled over to my bedside table. Almost like I was compelled to do so, my gaze was locked in place, and I was staring into the eyes of brilliant emeralds. _How beautiful._ I thought. Elegance, beauty, perfection. That's what I saw him as.

_3:01pm_

I felt my eyes stare softly at his face. Even if it was a picture, it had a great impact on me. The picture was taken at the park, and he was chuckling while I had chocolate ice cream all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle. It was quite a fond memory of ours. He made fun of me a lot for that though. I rolled on my back and faced the ceiling. I had to ask myself right now. Why was I leaving this place, which had so many fond memories? My brother, and his girlfriend were here, and so was _he_. But I already told myself that he didn't matter any more. I had to think of what was to come, and what was to be decided. I practically blocked myself from him, and tried to forget he existed altogether. Though I couldn't understand why the more I forgot, the more I loved.

_3:02pm_

Suddenly, my phone began to ring. I felt the vibrating sensation against the material of my jeans and hesitantly picked it up and answered the phone call. I frowned when I saw who was calling. "What now?" I mumbled. "Are you going to see him before leaving?" Kira's voice was heard on the other line. I curved my lips in a way that gave me a disgusted face. My brother was playing matchmaker here, and was constantly trying to get us back together. He was very determined to pry into my thoughts and understand why I was avoiding him. So far, he wasn't very successful, but he was very persistent. "I've told you. It's better this way." I argued. "It doesn't work that way in real life, Cagalli." I looked away from my cell phone and ended our conversation. I knew that Kira would be calling him right about now.

_3:03pm_

"Miss Cagalli, it's time to leave." A man dressed in a uniform informed her as he suddenly stood by her door. Nodding slowly, I shrugged and told him to move my bags to the car. So, he did, and he disappeared through the hallway. It was finally time to say goodbye. I walked towards the door, and took one last look at my room. Suddenly, the picture form earlier caught my eye. I fought back the urge to just snatch the photograph and take it with me, and it was only by sheer will that I left it behind. With no more time to waste, I walked out, and headed for the car, where the driver was waiting. But as soon as I stepped into the vehicle, I regretted not bringing that photo with me. Even if it was just a momento, or a picture, I wanted his presence to linger.

_3:04pm_

I closed the car door behind me, and watched the scene of the city roll by. I watched cars, buildings, and people pass by. However, none caught my interest, and I never bothered to look out the window. Somehow, I felt that nothing else mattered at the moment if it wasn't him. He had the most peculiar shade of dark blue to his hair. His hair was so odd, yet so beautiful. He had the most amazing emerald green eyes that just sucked you in. I would often get lost in his eyes, and looking into them was more than enough for me. His smile was unlike any other, it was a cross between a grin and a smirk. A crooked smile if you may. Oh, and his skin, just the touch of a finger would send warmth into me. He was like my calm after the storm, and the wings that helped me fly. Suddenly, at that moment, I realized that living without him would be harder than anything I would ever face in my life.

_3:05pm_

Well, I was leaving for a reason of course. I wouldn't done otherwise if it weren't for the pressure and confusion this whole situation gave me. I wouldn't even tell anyone why I was leaving. I wasn't sure, but I had decided to think about the marriage proposal this Yuuna guy made. It was a long story, and it got especially complicated after my father died, and he left. I had time to think, and he didn't even know about it. Nothing at all. I thought it was better that way. But as the clock began to tick, I was getting nervous, and regret broke my heart into pieces. Was I making a bold decision? Or was I just being stupid? It was a battle between my heart and my duty. But somehow, I felt like either way, I would slowly crumble. Well, only time would tell.

_3:06pm_

I slid my fingers across the window, and watched the boring scenery. I looked at my own reflection and saw doubt and regret in my own golden eyes. After this was over, would I be able to graze my hand against his perfect face? Would I be able to stare into his emerald orbs? Would I feel the sensation of safety and warmth in his arms? Would I be able to ever deserve his love and affection again? All these questions pulled me back, in a fear of confrontation, judgment, and doubt. Looking at my own reflection gave me a feeling of uncertainty. I dug my fingernails into my skin and leaned back in my seat. "Faster, please." I whispered to the driver, unable to bear the regret I was feeling. Was I just being hostile? Or did I simply want him so badly?

_3:07pm_

The car came to a stop, and I was more than eager to get this over with. Saying my thanks, I unloaded my things, and walked towards the train station. With every step, I could feel my heat beat, and the adrenaline rushing through my body. I presented my ticket to the man, and he let me through. Nodding, and flashing a tiny smile towards him, I hid my anxiety and carried on forward. I was literally inches away from the entrance and the borderline that brought me towards my train. I stopped right in the middle, ignoring the people who were badmouthing my peculiar behavior. I had to make a choice. Was I going to stay or leave? Looking back, I saw Kira and Lacus enter the station. A pang of guilt struck through me, as my eyes widened in realization. Right then and there, I did the unexpected. I ran towards my train, and ignored the chances I had with him if I stayed.

_3:08pm_

Immediately, I hopped on the train and had my luggage carried by some man as he put them on a rack. They announced that there was only one minute for boarding and it was time to go. I gulped at the thought, and held my position. I began to question my actions again. As I did, I let out a small chuckle. This wasn't like me. I was thinking too much, and acting too little. But more than anything, I was worrying too much. Frankly, I was acting much more like my twin than myself. Suddenly, a hand tapped my shoulder, and I zoned out of my thoughts. "Miss, it's almost time. get to your seat." I shook my head. "Please, just one more minute." I pleaded, as if my voice was about to crack. I smiled as I said this. It was ironic. Was I just doing this to get his attention? My heart was aching for him, but I got on this train to get further away. I was being naïve. I realized that I was just waiting here because I needed him, and I wanted him. What was I really trying to prove? I myself didn't know the reason. And I got my answer to my question earlier. _Yes, I'm just being stupid._

_3:09pm_

"Miss, really. We're going to have to leave without you if you keep persisting." His tone was more serious this time, but was still kind. I nodded. Well, what choice did I have? I was about to go in until I saw his hair, in that mysterious shade of blue. "A-Athrun?" I looked stunned, and he thought so to. Apparently, he seemed it looked rather funny. "Cagalli." He stared at me as I stared at him. Honestly, at that moment, tears were about to come out of my eyes. I couldn't bear it. But out of my stubborness, I held my tears, thinking of how out of character I would be if I suddenly just let myself cry. "Quit staring at me like an idiot." I shoved my fist to his face and pouted a bit. Now this was the person I was. It was funny how he brought out that side of me. He chuckled. It was an expected reaction. "Athrun. You can't stop me from going!" He nodded. I frowned. I was hoping for a bit more resistance. "I know. But…" his voice trailed off. Completely disappointed, but utterly glad to see him, I didn't expect what happened next. I couldn't explain how it gradually happened, but he kissed me, and it felt like heaven. When he let go, he said these words: "Come back to me." Thus, the doors closed, and I watched him fade into the distance.

_3:10pm_

At that moment, I blushed and I touched my lips in disbelief. I bet if he caught my expression, he would have been amused. But it was nice. That kiss, for a fleeting moment, I thought it could last forever. Smiling, I gave a sigh and closed my eyes. "I'll come back to you, Athrun." My hand was right above my chest, and I could feel my heartbeat begin to calm down. My heart said I loved him, but my mind was uncertain. Though, I now know those feelings my heart felt were true and sincere. Another thing was, those were the most amazing ten minutes of my life by far. In fact, it was for the both of us. My fingers brushed against the window, staring out into the distance. For a moment, I could have sworn him staring back at me, smiling. Then, little teardrops started rolling down my cheeks. I chuckled. "He's made me too soft." I lowered my head and sighed. "But that isn't a bad thing, is it?" _I'll come back to you._

_End of part two._


End file.
